You Are The Enemy
by la.nden
Summary: What happens when Arthur finds out? he has bee taught all his life to hate magic, what will he do?


Since he's a child they taught him, when you're in a battle field, you can't get lost in the madness of the fight, focus is what makes you a winner. Look at your opponent in the eyes and find out his weakness, check your sides to see if anyone is trying to attack you and once you've cleared up one side, turn around immediately for the next fighter.

Once he started growing up a little they taught him to guide his army, always check where everyone of your men is. Be brave and always remember they're fighting for you, they're dying for you so every one of your men if important and every lost has to be honored.

And a couple of years later he learned to do something else, always check where Merlin is. His servant always seems to get in trouble, and always, somehow, gets out of it almost without a scratch on. Checking where and how Merlin is, is not something he only has to do in battlefield. Every now and then he always seems to be taking Merlin out of trouble, if it isn't someone saying Merlin offended them, someone says Merlin stole something from them or maybe they're saying he's a wizard again, and honestly, none of those threats can be taken seriously. Everyone knows Merlin is the easiest way to get to Arthur, so it should be expected some danger towards him.

Arthur and his men, Merlin included, are on an expedition looking for bandits. Two days ago the news of thefts and death got their way into the kingdom. Bandits have taken over the northern towns and they were destroying the crops and everything they get their hands on.

It had been a quiet ride towards north, only Merlin, who was always blabbing about something unimportant. Arthur had to say his constant talking was a little annoying at first, but right now, it almost calmed his nerves, although he pretended to disagree with everything Merlin said, by now it was almost a tradition for them to be always together, and maybe, force to admit it, Merlin was a nice company, even if he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

They found signs of a fire on a clearance in the woods, everyone dismounted to check it, maybe the bandits where using it, and all of the sudden, noises and screams everywhere. Arthur responded immediately, yelling commands at his men, and ordering Merlin to get out of the way. He pushed him behind a tree while he took his sword and fought with one of the bandits. Hi mind completely clear and controlled, defeating the bandit and quickly running towards another men who was about to attack from behind at one of his men. The battle was relatively easy, he bandits knew nothing of fighting and they were going down faster than what he'd expected. Arthur kept his mind controlled, knowing exactly what to do, check everyone of his men to see if they needed help, check the rest of the bandits, there were roughly 5 left, check where Merlin went because he wasn't behind the tree Arthur left him.

Arthur's mind was racing, maybe one of the bandits caught him, or maybe he was hurt. He scanned the battlefield trying to find Merlin, and he saw one of the bandits about to attack Sir Leon from behind. He was way too far away to help him in time, but he still ran trying to stop him. All of a sudden, out of nowhere a branch was lifted off from the ground and it the bandit in the head with enough force to bring him down.

Arthur looked at the source of the branch and, for a second, he saw Merlin, with his hand stretched out, his eyes completely fixed on Sir Leon's direction and a grin of triumph on his face. That moment lasted for a second before another bandit try to attack him and Arthur had to look away from Merlin, enough time for him to disappear behind another tree and show up again once the last bandit was on the ground.

Arthur's mind was completely out of focus, he needed to give his man commands and tell him to check if some of the bandits where still alive and he needed to see if any of his men were hurt, but he could only stare at the ground trying to think of a rational explanation. He didn't know how much time he just stood there, but suddenly Sir Leon was shaking his arm a little and looking at him with a worried frown on his face.

- Sir? Are you hurt?- he heard him say

- No, no I'm fine…uhm check to see if there's anyone alive and… let's,…let's check if everyone of us is ok before we head home.

- Immediately sir.

Sir Leon spread his commands to the entire group and all his men started to see if the bandits where in fact, defeated. Arthur stood there looking at the ground trying to think, but his mind was completely closed, it was like every word he ever knew had left his head and there was only silence. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Merlin walking towards him, and he had no idea what to do, it seems like he had even forgotten how to move.

- … lost a little bit of straight haven't you?

Only half of what Merlin was saying got into his head. He had no idea what to say or how to answer. For the first time in his life, he couldn't even lift up his eyes look at Merlin's face.

- Sir all the bandits are dead, there where at least a dozen. We found some of the things that where claimed stolen on they're bags. I think we should go to the towns that where affected and…

- We're going back to Camelot right now. - he said, loud enough for all his men to heard, and they instantly got all their things ready and walked toward their horses.

Arthur just walked away from Merlin without meeting his gaze, trying not to think about anything, and trying really hard to get that image out of his head. Everyone was ready in a minute and they got back to Camelot as fast as Arthur could lead them. Part of him knew his men were tired and they needed to rest, but his need to get far away from Merlin was the most important thing in his mind.

After an hour of silent riding, the outline of the castle could be seen from far away. Arthur knew, because he had made that journey thousands of times, that they needed at least another hour to get to Camelot, and then he'll go to his dad to report how everything went down, and he'll talk to Gaius to get all his men checked, he had notice some of his men had a few wounds, but nothing that the court physician couldn't heal. And then he would be in his chamber, finally alone.

He tried to rush his men a little more, telling them they needed to get to the castle before the sun went down. And his men, although they seemed a little worried about their prince, obeyed in silence. Merlin wanted to say something about how weird Arthur was acting, but he knew better than to talk to him about something personal when part of his army was watching, and for some reason, Arthur's horse was far away from his, and Arthur had kept the distance since they head to Camelot.

They got to Camelot merely five hours after they've left to wards north, Gaius was at the castle footsteps waiting for them and Arthur quickly told him to help anyone who has been injured, while he ran to inform his father.

- Are you sure you don't need anything sir? – Gaius said while Arthur ran upstairs. He pretended he didn't listen to him.

He got to the council room and waited for his father standing in the middle of the empty room. He knew the minute he got to Camelot his father was informed of his return, he just needed to report their mission and everything will be over.

- Arthur! I'm surprised to see you here – his father said while he hug him and patted him on the back. – I though you said it would take you at least a day to get there and back.

- The bandits where not on the northern territories, but they were traveling south, so we met them halfway.

- And you bring me good news son? – Uther said as he walked towards the throne and sat down

- Yes, the bandits where defeated, we found some of the property that was claimed stolen and I suggest a group of men should return them along with the people from the north that came to warn us.

- Excellent. So I guess the problem is over, is there anything else you wish to report me?

Arthur knew what to do, what he has been taught to do ever since he was born. Magic is evil, it always is. And he's not stupid, what he saw - that was magic. One word to his father and Merlin would no longer be something to worry about. Just one word to his father and this was no longer his problem.

- No, the trip went well, only a few men got minor injuries but I ordered Gaius to take care of them. May I go back to my chambers? I'm afraid the trip got the best of me and I need some rest.

- Sure, sure, well done my son. I trust you have made the right decisions here.

He walked out of the room and towards his chambers feeling like a ghost. He didn't want to think; he just wanted to rest his head and just forget about everything. The second he closed the doors of his room he felt the need to sit down. Just closing his eyes and resting his head on his hands made him feel slightly better. He knew he had done everything right, the bandits where taken care of, his men were being healed right now and his father was informed of the situation and pleased with the results. And he had kept silent probably the most important part of their trip.

Merlin, the men who saved his life the first week he got to Camelot, and who was always there being annoying, but always there anyway. The men who never left his side and was always a relief to have around. The men he started to consider his friend and who was probably most important than anybody else in his life right now. He was a wizard. He was evil, he needed to be put into jail; he needed to be judge. He needed to die.

Arthur felt a lump on his throat just thinking about that. He force himself to calm down and think straight, he rest his head on the back of the chair and was praying to any God who could hear him to erase this problem right now when he heard a soft knock on the door. He didn't even had time to think it could be Merlin before the door opened and Arthur jumped out of his chair trying to get his sword. But before he could reach it he saw locks of brown, curly hair, and her face through the opening door.

- Arthur? Merlin said you didn't look good so I ask Ga… - before Gwen could finish her sentence, Arthur walked to the door, close it so no one would see, and hug her.

They stayed like that for a while, being completely comfortable with each other to just stay hugging without saying a word. Arthur just wanted to think of how good it felt to hug Gwen and how much he wanted to be able to hug her in public, but his mind kept coming back to that scene, Sir Leon, the bandit, the branch, and Merlin and that grin on his face.

- Here take this – Gwen said as she pulled away from his arms – Gaius gave it to me, it'll help you sleep.

- Thanks.

He grabbed the little bottle Gwen had on her hands and drank the amber liquid as he walked towards his bed. He sat down with his eyes closed and felt soft fingers taking the empty bottle of his hands.

- I'll leave you to rest – she said as she turned around to leave.

Before she could take the first step, Arthur grabbed her arm and pushed her closer, close enough for him to put his arms around her and hug her waist, resting his head on the soft fabric that covered her stomach.

- Please stay, just for a while – Arthur said as he felt her hands touching his hair.

- Arthur you need to rest; lay down on the bed.

- Just stay, please - he didn't want to cry in front of her, but he could feel that lump on his throat again. And Gwen heard it on his voice.

- …I'll stay, but lay down on the bed you need to sleep.

Arthur unwrapped his arms and bent down so his head was resting on the pillow now. He opened his eyes and saw Gwen kneeling beside his bed, looking worried as she started to stroke his hair. His eyes started to close against his will before he could tell her how good that felt, and after a few second, he was finally asleep.


End file.
